Dragneel or Heartfilia
by catdely
Summary: In this fairy tail fanfic Lucy has had a wonderful life. Natsu and Lucy have two wonderful children. But what happens when a fake job is posted on the board and calls all the adults in fairy tail away. And Lucy's dad wants his grand daughter. And everyone is forced to think Blaze is dead.Till her brother finds out his sister is alive. but she isn't herself now.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another fanfci about fairy tail hope to see some reviews. I don't own anything but the ideas because I fell asleep during fairy tail's episode my resolve and i had this dream that I will know turn into a fanfic kiss Catdely.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy watch the stars twinkle that night. She could have sore they were shining brighter then ever before. Hmm Lucy smiled maybe the stars were shining brighter because it was her and Natsu wedding day. Soon Lucy felt boiling warm hands and arm wrap around her waist but she wasn't scared because she knew who those hands and arms belonged to. "Natsu what are you doing?" "Just wondering why you're over here out on the balcony instead of inside with all our friends partying and celebrating" "I just came out here for a moment to think and get some air" What don't tell me you're leaving me already! But before Lucy could say another word Natsu was holding her by her dress on his knees and bagging. "Please Lucy I love you don't leave me, I promise I will change I won't destroy your stuff anymore and … and I'll be a good husband!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her dragon slayers crazy words His destroying habit, his nosy habit and many more made him who he was Natsu Dragneel her husband. But as Natsu heard her innocent laughter his face turned red with anger as he stood up. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" "WHAT HAS SOMEONE ELSE TAKEN YOUR HEART!" "GREY ERR THAT PERVY POPSICLE!" "NO WAIT IT'S THAT PERVY LION LOKE ISN'T IT!" "ERR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HES A DEAD KITTY!" Lucy was now going red in the face at those words that was also what made her love him was his hot headed temper. 'ERR no I'm still wrong!" He grabbed Lucy by her arms and shock her "tell me who it is now and maybe I won't kill them!" It was he's valiant shacking that stopped her laughing. _**Whap! #! #~` "**_OWWWIE!" Natsu howled in pain as he covered the red spot on his face that Lucy had left after she slapped him. "YOU stupid dragon slayer!" "How could you ever think I would cheat on you"! No other man will ever compare to you my stupid dragon slayer!" "Not even Loke Natsu whimpered." Lucy took Natsu's face in her hands and brought him close, then she brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "Not even Loke" then she kiss the red spot on his cheek. "Hmm" Natsu hummed. "Are you sure you're not some kind of healer because you always make my pain go away even my motion sickness." "Well I promised you I would be there even in sickness and pain. "So being my wife gives you that magic!?" "WOW I have to rub this in grey face!" But before Natsu could run off Lucy had graded him by the shoulder and said not with out giving me a kiss first. And before ether of them could stop it they were locked in a deep kiss. "OW get a room!" A voice yelled at them. "Ow!" Lucy and Natsu turned slowly to see Gajeel rubbing his arm through his suit where his fairy tail mark should be and to see Levy giving him a disapproving look. "What Gajeel meant to say was could you guys wait till you get home first and enjoy your wedding reception first." "No I meant what I said." "Gajeel Levy warned apologies to them now or you're in the dragon house for a week!" Lucy and Natsu couldn't help the laughs they shad under there breathe. Never in all her years of being a Fairy Tail wizard had she seen the feared iron dragon slayer look so terrified but now he was cowering to his bride Levy Mcgarden he dropped to his knees and clung to her like a peace of stubborn lint you couldn't get out. "Ow please not that again Gajeel bagged." "Well then get up and apologias." Fine he growled as he got up "I'll apologias to the princess but not the flame brain!" "ERR you want to GO!" Natsu snapped! Lucy was angry now she wasn't going to let Natsu demolish the fanciest wedding hall in Magnolia and she knew Levy was thinking the same because they both graded the collars of their men's jackets and pulled them back. "Now you listen to me Gajeel Redfox we still need this hall for our wedding so don't even think about destroying it in a fight with Natsu." "And don't you think about a fight tonight because tonight is our wedding night and I don't want to spend it watching you getting healed I would like to spend it with you alone." The men stopped there fight and remained calm. "Are you guys going to cut that dam cake any time soon" A strong female voice said. "I've got cravings to deal with here!" Erza said walking into view followed by Jellal her husbanded. Lucy smile as another one of her bride's maids walked into view. "God I swear I have never been such agony as this, these babies are going to shatter my spleen"! "I swear these two are causing me more pain then it did to build that horrid tower of heaven!" Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza's six month pregnant stomach and traced circles on it. "Honey please don't say that about our sons" Jellal said sadly. Erza growled and graded him by his tie. "You better hear me because I intend to keep my promise!" "No more after this!" "And I swear if I have to I will cut your little friend off, who made me pageant in the first place!" "I would never try to make you mad." Jellal said in an I surrender tone of voice. "Good now back to the business of that cake that is mocking me!" "Sure we should cut the cake before we get a beaten for not cutting it."

The cake Natsu and Lucy had was a vanilla cake with butter cream flowers, only the cake had one very special magical detail to it the cake lit on fire. Lucy had special asked for this because of Natsu when most of the bakery's thought she was crazy she went Mirajane the best dam baker in all of fairy tail. She happily agreed to do the cake and she used and edible fire spell so everyone could eat it not just Natsu. They cut into there cake and share a piece with everyone accept Erza who had two pieces. Then all the couples went out on to the dance floor for a romantic dance to Trisha Year woods how do I live with out you.

_How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live

If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live  
How do I live  
Without you baby

By the end of the song Lucy and Natsu were sharing a sweet long kiss. Then Lucy turned to see the only person not dancing was the only one who had not wanted to attend the wedding in the first place but was made by her family. Lisanna who was standing in the corner with her arms crossed glaring at Lucy. The only reason she was even invited was because she was a member of the guild and one of Natsu's closest friends. At first she tried to decline the offer but Mira had told her it would be rude not go and make her look she was jealous like she though she should be the one in the wedding dress marrying Natsu not Lucy. Even though that is what she thought even Elfman had told her it was unmanly to not go to the wedding. Soon all the dancing was over and everyone was giving the happy couple the fairy tail wedding parse.

The Happy couple had arrived at there new home. Natsu was carrying Lucy in the house bridal style and Lucy was playing with Natsu new black scale scarf. The reason he was wearing a black one instead of his normal white one was because it was a part of dragon cutler for a dragons scales change color when they had found there mate and in Natsu's case that meant a new scarf was in order. That Igneel gave Natsu at his bachelor party. And Natsu would be given another different one when Lucy conceived his child because just like the mating trading of a new scarf there was the changing of the fathers scarf. Witch Lucy knew she would be the mother of his children one day. Natsu took Lucy through the house giving her a tour of the house. "Natsu when is this tour going to be over? "Lucy whined. "We only have two more stops left to go." "And who help you decorate the place no offence but Natsu you aren't the greatest at design." He smile sheepishly Mira he answered. "Ow?! Then Lucy notice Natsu was trying to open a white door but because he was holding her he couldn't. So Lucy opened the door for him. The door sung open and Lucy gasped at the site of the room they were in. It was a nursery for a baby! Lucy quickly scrambled out of Natsu arms and began exploring in the room.

The room was perfect. The whole room was creamy pink and soft white. The Crib had a canopy over it and the rocking chair in the corner had a pink padding and dark wood on it and in it. All of the room in general was perfect for a little princess. But the two elements in the room that cot Lucy eye was the multi colored Fairy Tail emblems made of glass hanging over the crib witch made a soft jingling noise in the air and the cute little red dragon stuffy in the crib. But something that cot Lucy by surprise was the name on the wall in pink letters hanging read _Blaze Layla_ and the fact that Natsu had the room made for a girl what if they had a boy! "Do you like it I had Bisca design it because she has a little girl." "Natsu why Blaze and Layla Lucy said with a shaky voice as she said her mothers name." "I thought you would want to name our daughter after your mom because I know she means a lot to you. "Also what's with the name Blaze?" "Ow I picked that because little fires blaze and she my little blaze." Natsu said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Natsu don't you think your jumping the gun making the room for a girl?" "No!" "And why is that?!" T"he nose knows!" "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" "I can smell what your going to have Lucy and my sense tell me were going to have a little girl." Natsu said as he got down on his knees and kissed Lucy's still empty stomach throw her silky wedding grown. "Okay I guess I can trust your dragon slayer nose." Lucy said as she pulled Natsu up for a kiss. "Now last place to see is our room Luc."

Natsu POV

_Later that night_

Natsu had always wondered where Lucy would ware a silky night grown to. Now he knew why as he laid her on the bed in there room and joined her. As the happy couple snuggled on the bed together Natsu decided it was time to ask Lucy if she want a child. He knew she would propel slap him for it but couldn't wait any longer. "Lucy do you want to try for a little Natsu or a little Lucy?" "What!?" "Do you want a baby Luc?" Natsu closed his eye preparing for the slap. But instead Lucy only brushed her hand against his cheek. "Yes I would love but we are so not naming our kids that I liked your first choice more." "Okay that's fine". The couple began to kiss to the song I wanna love someone by Maroon 5 as it played quietly in the background.

_2 Years later_

Natsu clapped his hand as his little daughter Blaze walked to him for the first time he was so happy she could finally say Dada and walk to him. Lucy watched from the door way rubbing her huge 8 month old baby belly. As Natsu put their tired little baby to bed. And walked over to her. The only regret she had was that she wished her dad was more apart of her life and could know his grand daughter and his soon to be grand son. But what could she do he hadn't spoken to her in 15, when she left 15 years ago. 'What are you thinking about Luc?" "I just wish my father would have accepted my diction to leave and became a wizard so he could see his grandchildren." "Lucy we talked about this before your dad will never change and he propel never would of let me marry you because he is and ass!" "Yeah but it feels wrong for him to not even know about them." "I know Luc but we can't change a person and a person won't change if they don't want to." "Yeah you're right." "Now how is little Luke doing?" Natsu said as he put his hands on her stomach. "He's good but he has his daddy temperament because he's asking for fire again." "Lucy if he keeps this up I won't have any more fire power left!"

* * *

Hope you liked the beginning and I really would like to see more reviews on here then I did on my last story please pleas review with fire on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys heres chapter 2 and spaice thanks to my friend who gave me the idea for this story. and sorry for the Music referents in the chapter but they just come from songs that gave me insperation . So look out because there will be more! OXOXOXO Catdely

* * *

Miss Supetto's POV

The Heartfila mansion looked as if it was a ghost town on that moonless summer night as a late summer storm had struck it. Miss Supetto had a bad feeling as she lead Mr. Erigor to Mr. Heartfila study. This is not right why can't the master just simply forgive Mrs. Lucy for leaving. To be honest I understand why she left if I had been in her place I would done the same. I know I should be just as angry but me and the others are not. I still remember the day back when Mrs. Lucy was still little and only Miss Lucy, when she made that wonderful rice ball for Mr. Heartfila with my help and he throw it to the ground like it was trash and scared the poor girl to death on her Birthday of all days. But that day still holds wonderful memories for me. I remember comforting her and playing tea party for her Birthday. I also remember her 16 birthday the day she left I remember her father had told her she was useless and she looked like she did when she was little. So I gave her the present Mrs. Heartfila had given me right before her passing to give to Miss Lucy on that special Birthday. At first I had no idea what it was but when I saw Miss Lucy face when she opened it I know exactly what it was. She had given Miss Lucy a friend. Mrs. Heartfila had given her most powerful Celestial sprit key, her best friend in fact. The golden key Leo the lion. I know it was that sick lion who gave Miss Lucy the idea to leave but he did the right thing. If he hadn't Miss Lucy would have been miserable and not happy like she is now. I know this because I have seen the files and I know she is a happy wife and is a wonderful mother just like hers. This is wrong if you ask me but I know no one is. I must prey that Mrs. Heartfila is warning Mrs. Lucy just like she is trying to with her horrid Husband. I know the Storm is her doing as she tries to warn Mr. Heartfila that what he is doing is wrong. I am broken out of my thoughts as I hear that chilling cold voice of the man next to me. "What you scared of a little rain old lady." I ignore him as I say here you are sir please notified me if you and the master need anything. "Ow I will old lady!"

Jude Heartfila's POV

"Greetings Mr. Heartfila I come barring more information on your run away daughter and her new life." Good please leave it on my desk I will notify the Grimoire Heart Guild when I request more. "With all do respect Mr. Heartfila why do you want the children and not your daughter?" What are you saying you and your guild don't want the job because if so I can find another guild who will like the price I planed to pay! "Sir, I do still want the job and my Guild is pleased you chose us but I am still curies why you don't want your daughter and you want the snot nose brats instead?" First you ever call my grandchild that and you will be fired! Wait what there is another?! "Yes and it is all in the file." Two I am an old man now and I can't afford to let my business go to a random person; I want to make things right with them. Also my daughter is 33 now she is too old for any decent bachelor to take her hand and the only decent ones are married now as well. "Very well that is all." "That old man is stupid, the only reason I took this job was because I want to take something special from that flame brain like he took from me!" "And when the time is right I will kill those brats if it is the last thing I do!"

This file is full of information I don't like but need. I see that dumbfounded guild has been very busy, it's a shame all those other peasant children will lose there life's and those families will lose there children because Lucy was being careless and left a perfect life behind. So my daughter has had another child. A boy, perfect. I shall double the pay, so I can have both. But why did she leave without saying a word to me. How could she be so selfish? She could have had a perfect life here. She could have married the Genial air and brought us a perfect blue blood air Layla, but no she decided to mix the Heartfila family with a brainless, ughly, complossove pink haired commoner. Well don't worry Layla I won't let our grandchildren be the same. WHAT IS IT MISS SUPETTO, I DON'T NEED ANY INTERRUTIONS! Sorry Sir but do you think this is right; doesn't Mrs. Lucy deserver to live her life the way she wants? WHAT ARE YOU SAY YOU BRAINLESS SERVANT; I WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND IF I WANT MY GRANDCHILDEREN I SHALL HAVE THEM! Wait there are two little ones now! Even more reason to not do this Sir. SECEN WHEN DID I GIVE YOU THE IMPRATION YOU WERE ALLOWD TO SAY ANYTHING WITHOUT SOMETHING BEING SAID TO YOU! Sir do you really think this will bring her back because I believe it will only bring more pain. I DON'T NEED YOUR BRAINLESS APOINE I'M JUDE HEARTFILA NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND SERTANY NOT A SERVANT! Please Sir I beg you to reconsider! YOU KNOW ELLA SUPETTO YOU NO LONGER HAVE JOB HERE BECAUSE I NEED STAFF WHO CAN DO THERE JOB WITH OUT A PROBLEM! Fine Sir I will leave never come again I just hope you don't treat those children the same as you treated Mrs. Lucy. I hope he doesn't get those children, they deserver to live a happy life not a horrid one like there pour mother did, children need love to grow not force.

_A few weeks earlier_ ….

Lucy's POV

_I know myself and Natsu don't have a perfect life and I have braced myself for the goodbye many times but every explosive fight has lead to a loving make up and 2 little miracles. I am so happy mom; I have the life I always dreamed of, a life of happiness and definitely adventure. Well mom I better get going because your hyper little grand daughter will be waking up from her nape so because she know her daddy is coming home today. Well as the letter states that Happy brought me last night. And just so you know your little grand son is doing well as he should be as I near the end of my pregnancy. _

_Love you always your daughter Lucy_

As Lucy sealed the letter to her mother and placed it in its box she heard a whinny weal. Letting her know Blaze was up and wanted to go with her to the Guild Hall. "Mamma pews can I go to the goild with you to see Daddy come home pews." Yes Blaze come lets go met Daddy at the Guild hall. "Yah!" Lucy picked up her 2 year old daughter brushed her short little blond and pink hair then headed off out the door to the Guild hall. The summer braze blow Lucy long blond hair with red sticks in it she had gotten so she match her little girl. When Lucy arrived at the Guild Hall. She was stunned by the site that she saw. She saw Juvia balling her eyes out on the bar counter well Mira tried to comfort there friend. Blaze why don't you go play with the other kids and I will go talk to Ante Juvia and Ante Mira. Okay Mommy I will!

Juvia why are you so upset? Because …. Because, Juvia can even say! Woh Juvia don't flood the Guild hall again! "She's upset because she found today she's pregnant." Really Mira, Juvia that's great you're going to make such a great mom! But… but that doesn't matter because I know Gray-San won't want to be a dad! Juvia is it grays kid? Of course Lucy-Chan! Well then what reason does he have to not want to be a dad? Because Gray-San likes being a married bachelor, how will he react to the fast change in life? Like going form guys night out on Thursday to changing dippers and being up all night? "Juvia, that's why Freed and Natsu and the others have guy's night so they can have a break from being Dads." And Gray is a kind man Juvia I'm sure he won't be angry that he is going to be a father. But what if he is! "Well if he is angry, will just have to beat the shit out of him! Mira said with a satin soul smile on her face. BUT…. But! Juvia calm down I bet it will be okay.

"Were back!" Natsu yelled. Juvia tried to run out of the Guild when she heard the guys were back. But me and Mira stopped her. So what happened well we were gone? Gray asked. Uhhh …. Uhhh. Juvia baby what's wrong. Please Gray darling don't say the word baby. Okay? Ow for crying out loud Juvia just tell him! Cana yelled as she took another glass of whine in her hand. FUCK will someone just tell me! Gray-san … gray-san …. I'm pregnant. WHAT!? SEE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Juvia DON'T FLOOD THE HALL AGAIN! Everyone screamed. Juvia please don't cry, I'm not mad at all. Your not? No I'm happy as can be. "HA welcome to the life of being a father you old popsicle!" Natsu said as he gave grey his toothy smile. What the hell are you talking about you flame brain your just as old as I am! Ow no Gray please don't get into a fight now! I guess for you I won't. I can't believe I'm going to get a son gray said happily. Picking Juvia up and twirling her around. Actually you smelly ice boy your getting twin girls. Porlyusica said as she walked out of the Guild. Gray instantly fainted. Ow darling Gray-san don't be mad please! Well at list he's getting a daughter Evergreen pointed out. What is that supposed to mean Juvia growled. It mean what it means you stupid blue haired bitch! Ow no one insulted my Gray-san! Juvia please don't fight I don't want you to harm our little girls.

Well if he can't accept that Juvia is pregnant I will just have to kill him! Erza said as she reequipped into her purgatory armor. And threatened to bash Gray over the head with her club. Erza darling don't kill the man said Jellal. Coming up to the front of the group. I know you have you hormones but you can't go around the Guild killing people. You DUMB ASS YOU WEREN"T SUPPSOED TO TELL ANYONE TIL I COULDN"T FIT INTO MY AMOR ANYMORE! Sorry baby please don't kill me no. Jellal bagged. But as Erza lifted her club to strike Jellal she heard the voice of her two twin boys. Mamma are we getting a baby brother? When Erza heard there voice her hart couldn't do anything but swell. So she put Jellal back down and changed into her normal amour. Then looked at Jellal for help on what to say to them. Jellal bent down and spoke to his son in a soft tone. Sorry boys but it's a girl this time. Zeke and Gage nearly fainted but looked truly disappointed when they left the Guild with there mom and dad. As there mom said they had to help there dad paint the nursery pink.

But with all the excitement over the new babies no one seemed to notice that Lucy's water had broke and she had went into labor other then Lucy. But then happy noticed and yelled Lucy peed her pants! Ahhh SHUT UP YOU STUPIED CAT I DIDN'T! Lucy what's wrong!? Natsu said as he rushed over to her. What do you think you dumb ass Luke is coming! Ahhh Someone call Porlyusica! Cried Natsu as he ran around the guild hall screaming with Happy right behind him.

8 hours later Lucy was hold her and Natsu's second child. Baby Luke Igneel Dragneel. Wow Luc I can't believe he has my hair already! Well he is just as handsome as his Dad isn't he. Lucy loves Natsu. Happy chimed. Of course I do were married with two kids Happy. This shocked Happy as he didn't know what to say to that! You are so annoying Carla groaned. Why did I ever pick you! Because You love me said Happy. Catnip forbid Carla cried.

* * *

I hope you all liked chapter two so please reviwe and tell me please! OXOXOX Catdely


End file.
